Revivre
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: Suite à une idée foireuse de Blaise, Théodore se retrouve coincé entre Ginny et lui le jour de la Saint Valentin. Le hasard veut qu'il croise la route d'Hermione Granger. TN/HG.


Coucou!

Je sais que j'ai déjà mille histoire en cours, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée d'en créer une nouvelle, spécialement sur le couple Granger/Nott que j'ai envie d'exploiter depuis longtemps. Donc, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

**RATING: **T, pour le langage plutôt corsé et risque de lemon.

**COUPLE: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**CONTEXTE: **Après Poudlard, après la guerre.

**RESUME: **Suite à une idée foireuse de Blaise, Théodore se retrouve coincé entre Ginny et lui le jour de la Saint Valentin. Le hasard veut qu'il croise la route d'Hermione Granger, qui travaille dans le pub où ils sont allés boire un verre. Il se pourrait alors que la soirée ne soit pas totalement perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE]<strong>

« Théo? »

J'avais fermé les yeux, un début de migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Lentement, je me sentais plonger dans un état léthargique, l'esprit légèrement anesthésié par l'alcool. Ma tête continuait à tourner, telle une toupie infernale qui venait de s'emballer. Je me penchai pour attraper le paquet de cigarettes jeté sur la table basse. Puis, je m'en coinçai une entre les lèvres. Un cric de briquet plus tard, et j'en tirai une taffe, sentant avec un plaisir malsain la fumée âcre me roulant dans la gorge.

« Théo? »

La voix de Blaise résonnait étrangement, comme un lointain écho qui me parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Intérieurement, je pestais contre l'armée de marteaux piqueurs venus coloniser mon crâne. Et contre Zabini également, accessoirement. Parce qu'il m'emmerdait. Magistralement.

« THEODORE, BORDEL! »

Il a fallu que le métis case un _bordel _tonitruant dans sa phrase pour que je daigne enfin lever la tête. Mes prunelles outremer croisèrent celles plus sombres de mon ami, ami que j'étais en train de fusiller du regard. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que si j'avais eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, il serait tombé raide mort. À la place, j'imaginais mille façons de mourir différentes, et il servait de cobaye à mon imagination morbide. Je soupirai, puis j'écrasai ma cigarette totalement consumée dans le cendrier, avant de m'en rallumer une autre, toujours aussi à cran. Je m'étais mis à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, nerveusement. J'étais comme ça, j'étais nerveux, et j'agaçais mon monde à manifester mon anxiété.

Puis, à mesure que je réalisais l'ampleur des dégâts, mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Il régnait dans _mon _appartement un bordel monstre, dont je n'étais pas responsable puisque _moi, _au moins, j'étais toujours bien ordonné, voire même maniaque. Je serrai les dents, piètre tentative de contenir la fureur qui commençait à poindre.

« il s'est passé quoi, ici? » je finis par demander, d'une voix blanche.

Et voilà l'angoisse, qui venait me prendre à la gorge. Lancinante et insidieuse, elle s'insinuait en mes veines tel un lent poison. Vite, je tirai une taffe sur ma cigarette, tentant d'ignorer l'anxiété qui me gagnait. Et je me maudissais en même temps. Je détestais les situations qui venaient contrarier l'ordre normal des choses. Le moindre chamboulement me faisait perdre pied. Et au vu du foutoir qui régnait dans _mon _chez moi, il n'y avait aucun doute que ce qui s'était passé avait été un grand chambardement.

« Justement, Théo, c'est de cela, précisément, dont je voulais te parler. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Non mais sérieusement? Un troupeau d'éléphants est passé par là? L'ouragan Katherina? Un tsunami? »

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, mec, mais tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien? »

Je haussai les épaules, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, j'aurais dû me rappeler de quelque chose? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu, _encore?_

« Comme tu peux le constater…non. » je répondis, sarcastique.

Puis, tout me revint d'un seul coup, comme un flash qui me déchira la cervelle. Blaise, Malefoy, le barathon qu'ils avaient voulu faire hier soir. J'avais été ivre mort dès le premier bar. Et les deux autres qui n'avaient cessé de me tacler à ce propos. Qu'y pouvais-je, moi, si je ne tenais pas l'alcool? Puis, le reste de la soirée avait suivi son cours, et je ne me souvenais plus très bien de la suite. Si nous avions continué à écumer les bars, ou si nous étions rentrés chez moi. Apparemment, la dernière hypothèse semblait plus probable, puisque Blaise était là, et apparemment réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà. Je grognai de mécontentement, avant de tirer sur ma clope comme un désespéré. Blaise ricana.

« ça alors. Monsieur ne veut pas boire parce que cela mettrait à mal son profil d'étudiant modèle, mais il ne se gêne pas pour fumer comme une cheminée. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pour témoigner de mon agacement. Oui, c'est vrai, je fumais comme un pompier. Mais au moins, la cigarette ne me faisait pas faire de conneries. Il n'en était visiblement pas de même pour l'alcool. Agacé, je rallumai une troisième cigarette. La dernière du paquet. L'histoire ne dit pas si je fumais parce que j'en avais envie, ou si je le faisais juste pour ennuyer Blaise qui venait de m'en faire le reproche. D'ailleurs, son speech était loin d'être terminé. Ce qui serait surprenant de sa part, quand il jouait les moralisateurs, Zabini ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, à mon grand dam d'ailleurs.

« Tes poumons doivent être noirs à l'heure qu'il est. »

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais?

« M'en fous. » je répondis, puérilement.

« Vas dire ça à tes patients qui sont aux portes de la mort et qui auraient bien voulu vivre un peu plus alors que tu es en train de gaspiller la tienne. »

« Blaise? »

« Oui? »

« TA GUEULE. »

Jurer, ça faisait du bien de temps en temps. Voilà encore un fait qui suscitait la moquerie de mes potes. Je ne disais jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, même quand l'envie était forte de les envoyer se faire foutre. Blaise était vulgaire. Moi, j'étais poli et courtois. Et, chaque massacre qu'il faisait de la langue de Shakespeare avait don de me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Silencieusement, je priais Dickens, Austen, Beckett et les sœurs Brontë pour qu'ils me pardonnent cet écart de langage.

Mais n'empêche. Lorsque Blaise se comportait comme ça, à vouloir me raisonner, j'avais envie de le frapper. De lui envoyer une droite bien sentie, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il dépassait les bornes et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me dire n'importe quoi sous le prétexte fumeux que j'étais son pote. D'abord, Zabini n'avait rien d'un ange. Il ne fumait certes pas, mais il buvait comme un trou lors de nos beuveries trop nombreuses à mon goût. Et, mieux ne valait pas parler de son nombre impressionnant de conquêtes pour ne pas choquer la morale. Moi, j'étais quelqu'un de respectable. Certes, je n'étais plus puceau, depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne sautais pas sur la première venue. _Mais tu n'as qu'une jeunesse! _s'exclamaient les deux autres, scandalisés. À moi de rétorquer qu'être jeune ne signifiait pas pour autant être dépravés. Quand ces discussions survenaient entre nous, on finissait toujours par s'engueuler. Blaise et Drago n'étaient pas rancuniers, ils oubliaient vite ce genre d'incartades, mais moi, je n'oubliais pas. Merci bien, je savais que je serai un vieux pépère décati avant l'heure, solitaire avec ses douze chats. Pourquoi douze, précisément? Je n'en savais rien, mais à mon sens, c'était un nombre qui rendait bien.

« Je ne te comprends pas. » s'était-il contenté d'ajouter.

Eh bien, moi non plus. Mais que pouvais-je y faire, moi, si je ne fonctionnais pas comme le commun des mortels? Et dire que des années durant, j'avais cultivé ma singularité, j'avais aimé être à contre-courant, renverser les conventions, devenir anticonformiste à mes heures. Mais maintenant, j'étais en pleine déconfiture, plus rien ne savait me satisfaire, je m'ennuyais. Vraiment. Et c'est cet ennui qui me tordait le bide, un ennui que je noyais comme je peux en m'échinant dans mes études, puisque de toute façon je n'étais bon qu'à ça. Vivre, ce n'était pas pour moi, je le savais bien, depuis quelques années déjà, la vie m'avait délaissée, elle m'avait mis au ban du monde actuel, et ce monde tournait trop fort, bien trop fort, pour que je puisse continuer à suivre la cadence.

« Moi non plus. » je répondis, d'un ton qui indiquait que je ne désirais pas poursuivre la conversation davantage.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Comment? »

« à vivre comme tu le fais là. Sérieux, Théo, si on n'était pas là avec Drago pour te sortir d'ici par la peau des fesses, tu serais toujours en train de croupir dans ton clapier à lapins. Tu ne ferais rien d'autre que potasser sur tes cours, et si d'aventure tu ne travailles pas sur tes cours, tu serais de toute manière à l'hôpital pour ton stage, alors… »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi? C'est mon avenir, il me semble. Si j'ai envie de cravacher comme un malade pour tenter d'avoir une bonne place, c'est mon droit. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du nom que je porte et de la réputation qui y est attaché, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être associé à mon père d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. »

« Pourtant, ça t'aiderait. »

« J'ai dit non, Blaise. Théodore Nott veut exister par lui-même, tu piges? »

« T'es vraiment bizarre. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que Drago et toi profitez de vos privilèges qu'il doit en être de même pour tout le monde. »

« Tu sais, j'comprends pourquoi les filles ne s'intéressent pas à toi. T'es trop chiant. »

« Vraiment? » je pestai entre mes dents, mécontent.

« ouais…tu t'amuses jamais. Tu ne sors pas. Tu passes ton temps à bosser. Tu fumes comme une cheminée. T'as pas de patience. Tes seules conversations tournent autour de la politique et des bouquins que tu as pu lire. Tu sais, les filles n'aiment plus les poètes, c'est ringard. Et elles n'aiment pas non plus les artistes paumés, faut te mettre au diapason mon pote, sinon tu vas finir célibataire. »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, Zabini. » je coupai, froidement. « je préfère être seul plutôt que mal accompagné. Et si tu penses vraiment que je suis chiant, comme tu dis, eh bien va te faire foutre. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que t'emmerder avec quelqu'un comme moi. »

« C'est facile aussi, de fuir. Ça se voit que t'as pas l'habitude de serrer les fesses et d'avancer, non, toi, tu préfères te barrer, et te planquer, comme le lâche que tu es. »

La moutarde m'était montée au nez. Tant et si bien que je venais de me jeter sur Blaise pour le frapper. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire que j'étais un lâche, surtout pas après _ça. _

« Je t'interdis de me traiter de lâche. » je crachai, haineux. « c'est facile de dire ça alors que t'as été un enfant pourri gâté et que t'as réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet après la guerre. C'est moi qui suis allé en prison. Trois ans, Zabini, je me suis fait coffrer pendant trois ans, tu crois que ça ne change pas un homme, d'avoir été enfermé à Azkaban? Et si je veux autant décrocher mon diplôme de médicomage, c'est bien pour me détacher franchement de l'image du criminel qui me colle à la peau. Commence par te traîner quelques casseroles, et tu comprendras ce que ça fait, Zabini, d'être foutu dans un putain de catalogue. »

Blaise fut surpris par mon speech, mais je m'en foutais. Je relâchai mon ami, avant de lui désigner de l'index la porte de mon appartement.

« Maintenant tu dégages. Et tu me laisses croupir dans mon clapier à lapins, comme tu le dis si bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de Malefoy pour m'en sortir, tu piges? »

Blaise haussa les épaules, apparemment pas décidé à bouger malgré mes injonctions. Dans ma tête, il était mort au moins une bonne dizaines de fois, et de façons toutes aussi abominables les unes que les autres. Que voulez-vous, quand on a été Mangemort, on avait une imagination débordante, surtout dans ce domaine.

« ça aussi tu le dis tout le temps. » contra Blaise, lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation.

« Sauf que cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes. » je rétorquai froidement.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé qu'on te claque la vérité en pleine tête, Théodore, tu as tendance à vivre dans le déni et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu avanceras dans la vie, tu sais? »

« je vis très bien, je te remercie de te soucier de mon sort. »

« Apparemment, non, tu ne vas pas bien. »

Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de me lâcher l'affaire. Je finis par capituler. Qu'il fasse donc, qu'on en finisse. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre jacasser. Puis, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir de me faire la morale, ainsi soit-il. Il y aura au moins un heureux dans cette histoire.

« Tu sors combien de fois, par mois? Ça doit sentir le renfermé, dans ta tête. Ça remonte à quand, la dernière fois que t'as mis le nez dehors? Tu dors combien d'heures par nuit? Combien d'heures par jour consacres-tu à tes loisirs? A contrario, pendant combien de temps tu t'abrutis avec tes cours? Et la dernière fois que tu t'es envoyé en l'air, c'était quand? Et tu arrêtes quand de fumer, hein? T'en es à combien de cafés par jour? »

« Je sors quand Drago et toi vous vous mettez en tête de m'entraîner dans votre dépravation. Je te laisse faire le calcul, comme un grand. Ça doit être si exceptionnel que tu marques ces jours là d'une croix dans le calendrier. La dernière fois que j'ai mis le nez dehors, c'était hier soir, et merci les gars, mais j'ai une sacrée gueule de bois. Je dors trois heures par nuit et je n'en ai pas besoin de davantage, je suis insomniaque depuis des années, ça aussi tu devrais le savoir puisqu'on a partagé le même dortoir pendant sept ans. Tu sais très bien que depuis que j'ai commencé mes études, je n'ai plus de loisir, alors le calcul est simple à faire. Quand je ne dors pas, je travaille, ce qui fait que je bosse environ vingt-et-une heures sur vingt-quatre, tu décomptes quinze minutes de pause toutes les trois heures. La dernière fois que je me suis envoyé en l'air, c'était avec Julia, mon ex, et c'était il y a six mois. Elle m'a plaqué parce qu'elle me trouvait trop chiant, limite infréquentable. En tout et pour tout, ça a duré un mois, ce qui signifie que je ne suis pas fait pour les relations amoureuses. Et comme je ne suis pas prêt de me lancer dans une quelconque relation à nouveau, je ne suis donc pas près de m'envoyer en l'air à nouveau. Simple relation de cause à effets. Et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous. J'arrêterai de fumer quand j'aurai envie, or, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité. Et j'en suis à six cafés par jour. Content? »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, alors que Blaise affichait une mine déconfite. Si mon speech précédent l'avait quelque peu étonné, puisque je n'étais guère loquace en temps ordinaire, cette fois, il était carrément sur le cul. Bouche grande ouverte de surcroît. Je lui dégainai mon célèbre sourire narquois.

« Ferme ta bouche, Zabini, tu vas finir par gober des mouches. »

« Putain, tu ne causes pas des masses, mais quand tu parles, ça pèse son poids. »

« Hé oui, je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, _moi. »_

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça épatant le truc que t'as de retenir la moindre information qui passe. T'es pire que Granger, une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes. »

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette dernière phrase. Il est vrai que j'enregistrais la moindre information. Je la rangeais dans un coin de ma tête, au cas où j'en aurais besoin plus tard. J'ai toujours eu des facilités pour apprendre, et une capacité de concentration optimale. Contrairement à Blaise, je n'étais pas distrait par quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une mouche qui vole. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione Granger, sans nul doute que j'aurais été major de notre promotion. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas? Alors, je n'eus meilleure réaction qu'hausser les épaules. Oui, c'était exactement la gestuelle à adopter en ce moment précis. Hausser les épaules. Je ne pouvais être plus éloquent.

« Je préfère être une encyclopédie sur pattes plutôt que d'avoir un vide intersidéral en place et lieu de la cervelle. »

« Une encyclopédie, c'est chiant. Ça finit par être abandonné sur l'étagère et par prendre la poussière. Quand ça ne finit pas comme cale pour un meuble bancal. »

J'affichai une expression offusquée. Ce n'était pas l'usage normal que l'on faisait d'un livre, par Merlin! Je haussai les épaules, une fois encore. Si Blaise tenait à rester stupide, soit. Au moins, j'aurai la conscience tranquille, d'avoir plaidé ma cause d'intellectuel complètement décalé par rapport au reste du monde. Mais d'après Blaise, j'étais ce qu'on appelle une cause perdue, un déchet humain, pour reprendre son expression qui était de rigueur lorsqu'il n'était pas tendre avec moi, alors je me disais que je n'avais pas encore remporté cette manche.

« Tu devrais te cultiver un peu, Blaise, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

« Et tu devrais d'humaniser un peu plus, ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus. Regarde toi, mec, t'es un vrai zombie. C'est ça que t'appelles vivre? »

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Ta foutue fierté va te mener droit dans le mur, Théo, ce ne sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenu. »

« Je sais que Drago et toi vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de vous alarmer, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux, je cartonne dans mes études, tout baigne! »

« T'es réellement satisfait de ta vie? »

Pour une fois, Blaise me posa une colle. Je ne savais que répondre. J'aurais pu dire oui pour qu'il me fiche la paix, mais ce serait mentir. Ce serait me mentir. Parce que je n'aimais pas ma vie. J'étais certain qu'il me manquait quelque chose. N'importe quoi, qui puisse apporter un tant soit peu de saveur à cette existence bien trop fade. Je n'étais pas spécialement malheureux, j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de certaines choses lorsque je croupissais en prison. Mais je m'emmerdais. Profondément. À mon sens, si ma vie pouvait se résumer en un seul mot, ce serait ENNUI. Certes, mes études me passionnaient, j'adorais mon stage à Ste Mangouste, et j'avais le sentiment d'être enfin utile, que j'allais enfin pouvoir acheter ma rédemption. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était jamais suffisant. L'homme, quoiqu'il fasse, était un éternel insatisfait. Je ne faisais pas figure d'exception à ce principe, je désirais des choses que je n'allais jamais obtenir. Seulement, au fil des jours, j'avais perdu tout désir, je n'avais plus que mon ambition démesurée et l'envie d'avancer, toujours plus loin.

« Je te laisse méditer là-dessus. Tu me diras tes conclusions la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Ponds moi une dissertation si besoin est. Mais penses-y. » avait dit Blaise, alors qu'il prenait sa veste sur le dossier du canapé.

Et c'est tout? Avais-je envie de m'insurger. Il foutait le bordel dans ma tête avec ses questions qui dérangent, et il aurait fallu que je le laisse partir, retourner vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était? Puis, ma colère retomba comme un soufflé au fromage mal cuit. Je m'affalai dans le canapé, mains dans les poches, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » je finis par maugréer, de mauvaise humeur.

Puis, Blaise partit en claquant la porte. J'attendis d'être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait plus, pour me lever et tourner en rond, un instant. Puis, en soupirant, je commençai à ranger le foutoir qui s'était installé là durant la nuit. Cela aura le mérite de me maintenir occupé la prochaine heure. Juste pour ne pas penser à _ça. _Puis, je finis assez rapidement mon ménage. Une fois que cela fut fait, je m'affalai de nouveau dans le canapé. Puis, je m'emparai d'une plume et d'un parchemin. J'avais du travail en retard, et ce n'est pas en restant là comme un con que cela allait arranger les choses. Puis, je commençai mon essais sur les plantes médicinales. Blaise pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre pour que je planche sur sa putain de dissertation. J'étais très bien comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>[HERMIONE]<strong>

Je sentais l'eau brûlante de la douche rouler sur mon corps frêle, sans que je ne puisse me réchauffer pour autant. Pire encore, je claquais des dents, et je frissonnais comme si j'eus été parachutée au Pôle Nord. C'est qu'il caillait, dans ce fichu appartement. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais beau pousser le chauffage à fond, quitte à exploser le montant des factures d'eau et d'électricité, rien n'y faisait, j'avais toujours aussi froid. Je finis par couper l'arrivée d'eau, décidant d'abréger le supplice. Je sortis de la douche, et m'enroulai dans une serviette éponge minuscule.

Face à moi, mon propre reflet. Ce reflet que j'haïssais. La femme qui était dans le miroir, ce n'était pas moi. Et pourtant, elle me fixait de ses yeux ambrés. Autrefois, ils brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et intelligente, désormais, ils semblaient s'être éteints. Il ne restait pas même une braise rougeoyante sous les cendres, ma couche de noirceur m'avait enveloppée toute entière et se refusait à laisser passer la lumière. Je vivais dans un monde obscur et froid, triste et terne, comme plongée dans un hiver éternel. D'où peut-être la sensation d'un froid mordant qui m'avait possédée alors, mon mal être n'étant surement pas étranger à mon état.

Je soupirai, détournant les yeux de ce reflet que je ne saurais voir. Parfois, je venais à envisager de retirer tous les miroirs de l'appartement, comme pour ne plus être confrontée à ce que j'étais, à ce que mon image me renvoyait. Ma silhouette entière semblait être grevée d'un désespoir sans nom, dans lequel je nageais depuis la fin de la guerre, sans qu'il eût été possible d'en sortir. Le chagrin rongeait mes joues blêmes, mes lèvres semblaient perpétuellement tordues d'une infâme grimace. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je m'étais murée dans mon silence, mis au ban de ma propre existence. La paix était revenue, mais mes proches tombés au combat ne reviendront pas. Une boule de chagrin m'obstrua la gorge alors le visage d'Harry flottait devant mon regard empli d'impuissance. Harry, le Survivant, n'avait finalement pas survécu à cette guerre, il était tombé avec Voldemort. C'était la prophétie, avait-il dit, juste avant leur combat mortel. Ils avaient été le yin et le yang, deux parts complémentaires d'une seule et même pièce, ils étaient reliés par ce lien magique depuis que le Lord Noir avait voulu le décimer lorsqu'il était enfant, et ce lien les avait fatalement menés à leur propre perte. Cela faisait presque quatre ans qu'il était parti, qu'il avait laissé ce gouffre béant dans mon cœur endeuillé, ce gouffre que personne n'avait été en mesure de combler, pas même Ron.

Ron, pourtant, s'était mis en quatre après la guerre, il avait nous avait tous tenus à bout de bras. Nous, sa famille, et moi-même. Mais Ron s'était trop rapidement épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Alors, il avait abandonné, purement et simplement. Il était parti du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse, prenant congé de nous, prenant congé de tout. Oh, bien sûr, il était revenu s'excuser, me demander pardon, mais sa fuite n'était pas pardonnable, elle ne le serait jamais. Il ne se doutait pas de ces nuits passées à pleurer la mort d'Harry et son propre départ, il ne se doutait de rien, prisonnier de son insouciance. Je me souvenais de cette engueulade comme si c'était hier, et ce souvenir était pour le moins cuisant, les conséquences se voyaient encore aujourd'hui. À présent, j'étais toute seule, à m'escrimer à vouloir survivre coûte que coûte, malgré l'envie d'abandonner qui se faisait toujours plus présente, plus pressante. Heureusement que Ginny était encore là, même si je n'étais plus la bienvenue chez les Weasley, elle continuait à venir me voir, continuant à m'offrir son amitié de façon totale et inconditionnelle.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes yeux avaient débordé, répandant des larmes salées sur mes joues blêmes. Je les chassai d'un revers de main. Où était passé la courageuse petite Gryffondor, celle qui avait tenu tête à Drago Malefoy jusqu'à même lui asséner un coup de poing magistral lorsque nous étions en troisième année, où était celle qui avait vécu toutes ces aventures aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron, l'héroïne de guerre qui avait été décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin? Tout ça, ce n'était que de la connerie. Il ne restait plus rien de cette période bénie, où j'étais encore au sommet de ma gloire. Il ne restait plus rien, pas même quelques bribes de mon ancienne existence.

J'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie, en quête d'un petit flacon de comprimés. Et à mesure que je cherchais en vain mon sésame, je me maudissais. Je me détestais d'être autant dépendante de cette cochonnerie, d'aller mieux grâce à cela alors que j'étais incapable de bien aller par moi-même. Finalement, je trouvai mon bien, dissimulé entre deux boîtes de médicaments. J'ouvris le flacon, et fis glisser deux cachets dans ma main. Après une brève hésitation, je les avalai, non sans m'estoquer au passage. Putain, si j'avais pu étouffer du simple fait de les avoir pris, s'ils avaient pu me rester en travers de la gorge. Mais non. À la place, ils s'enfoncèrent dans mon estomac, distillant leurs effets. Le pire, c'est que je ne me sentais pas bien pour autant.

Je finis par m'en retourner dans ma chambre, afin de mettre la tenue que j'allais porter pour aller travailler. J'avais envie de me terrer dans mon lit, me blottir sous la couette et ne plus en bouger, mais ma journée était loin d'être terminée, j'allais travailler, comme tous les soirs. Je soupirai en enfilant ma petite robe, dans laquelle je flottais alors qu'il y a trois ans elle m'allait parfaitement bien. Il fallait dire que j'avais littéralement fondu ces dernières années, emportée par mon mal-être. Je me détruisais, en me bombardant de ces images délétères alors que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu les chasser. C'était à croire que je me complaisais dans ma souffrance. C'était tout à fait ça. Souffrir autant me plaisait, j'avais réellement l'impression d'exister, de ressentir quelque chose. Je préférais souffrir le martyr plutôt qu'être morte à l'intérieur. C'était comme ça. J'étais masochiste, mais qu'y pouvait-on?

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sortis de l'immeuble qui m'hébergeait, et je filais droit vers la bouche de métro, qui dégueulait comme à son habitude ses flots de voyageurs pressés. Je m'engouffrai dans les tréfonds de Londres, mon sac à main fermement serré contre mon corps. Je courus jusqu'à la rame pour ne pas la manquer, et me glissai entre un type obèse et une vielle femme qui empestait le Chanel n°5. Je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles, et je me laissai tranquillement transporter jusqu'à ma destination. Lorsque je fus enfin arrivée dans la rue du Chaudron Baveur côté Moldus, je regagnai la terre ferme, et dus marcher d'un pas rapide parce qu'il pleuvait. J'arrivai au pub complètement trempée, et dépitée de surcroît.

« Ah, la voilà! » s'était exclamé le barman en me voyant arriver. « Bonsoir, Hermione! »

« Bonsoir, Tom! » je répondis, avant de me faufiler jusqu'au vestiaire pour y déposer mes affaires.

J'enfilai un tablier par-dessus ma robe, et j'étais fin prête. Je ne jetai pas un regard à Trisha et Cassandre, les deux autres serveuses. Elles ne s'en formalisèrent pas, habituées à mes sautes d'humeur incessantes. Je sortis en trombe du vestiaire, sous leur regard interloqué. Mais qu'elles jacassent donc derrière mon dos, comme elles savaient si bien le faire. Je m'en moquais comme de ma première chocogrenouille.

« Tu ne vas pas manger? » demanda Tom, alors que je travaillais depuis déjà trois heures.

« Je n'ai pas faim, merci. » je répondis, distraitement.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu es bien pâle. »

« J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. »

« tu es sûre de ne pas avoir besoin de quelques jours de congés? Je t'adore, Hermione, mais Trisha et Cassandre peuvent prendre le relai, elles ne t'en voudront pas. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre. » je répondis, amèrement.

Tom m'adressa un sourire bienveillant, puis il retourna à son bar, ayant compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à me faire fléchir. Je m'armai d'un plateau, fourrai un carnet et un crayon dans mes poches, puis je me dirigeai vers les clients qui venaient d'arriver. Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire et m'empressai de prendre leur commande. Une fois que cela fut fait, je tendis le papier à Tom qui rameuta les cuisines. Puis, je partis m'occuper des clients suivants. Mon regard s'éclaira lorsque je reconnus la tignasse rousse de Ginny, qui me fit un grand sourire. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Le premier était grand et efflanqué, il avait la peau pâle, l'air fatigué et des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, encore plus que ceux de Harry. Je l'identifiai comme étant Théodore Nott, ce garçon de Serpentard avec lequel j'avais sympathisé pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard. Nous faisions partie des rares personnes à avoir choisi arithmancie en option, il fallait bien se serrer les coudes, nos maisons mises à part. Le deuxième garçon était plus petit que Théodore et sa peau avait la couleur de l'ébène. Blaise Zabini. Et accessoirement, petit ami de Ginny. Je notai l'ironie de la situation. Nous étions le 14 février, le jour de la fête des amoureux, et mon amie était embarquée dans un curieux ménage à trois. Je me dirigeai vers eux pour aller leur dire bonjour. Ginny me sauta au cou lorsque je fus près d'elle.

« Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? » me demanda Blaise, passablement étonné.

« Je travaille ici, pourquoi? » je répondis, avec un léger sourire alors que j'adressai un signe de la main à Théodore, resté en retrait.

« Comme ça, pour savoir. » maugréa le métis, l'air déçu.

Je me tournai alors vers Ginny, qui avait recommencé à bouder. Je jetai un regard désolé à mon amie, qui aurait aimé pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille en compagnie de son amoureux sans devoir subir la présence d'un de ses meilleurs potes. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je les amenai jusqu'à leur table. Une table non loin du bar, de quatre personnes. Mes anciens camarades s'y installèrent. Je les rejoignis bientôt, sous le regard complice de Tom qui allait pour une fois fermer les yeux sur la pause que je venais de m'arroger. Je m'assis donc à côté de mon amie, et en face de Théodore, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là.

« Allez Gin', arrête de faire la gueule. » supplia Blaise, qui la regardait d'un air désolé.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais la gueule, comme tu dis. » rétorqua Ginny, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce trop demander de passer la Saint Valentin en compagnie de mon homme? Ça ne te tuera pas de ne pas voir tes potes ce soir. »

« Ecoute Gin', je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. Il allait encore passer la soirée à bosser. »

« Je suis là et j'entends tout ce que vous dites. » rappela l'intéressé, qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé sur son coude.

« Tant mieux si tu entends ce que je dis! » rétorqua Blaise. « Si tu arrêtais de te regarder le nombril, tu verrais qu'il y a autre chose que tes devoirs. Alors oublie tes cours pour la soirée, et concentre toi sur le monde extérieur. Tu verrais alors qu'il y a plein de jolies filles qui n'attendent plus que leur prince charmant. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, clairement ennuyé.

« Tu mets encore le sujet sur le tapis, je me barre. » lui asséna Théodore, d'une voix dure. « je te rappelle que je suis ici parce que tu m'as bassiné, alors maintenant que je suis là, sois gentil, fous moi la paix. ».

Sur-ce, l'ancien Serpentard se leva.

« où tu vas? » demanda Blaise, levant un sourcil.

« Fumer. » répondit simplement l'autre en disparaissant dehors.

J'adressai au couple un sourire crispé, puis je sortis mon calepin et mon stylo.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? »

« On devrait peut-être attendre que Théodore revienne? » suggéra Blaise.

« Le connaissant il ne va pas revenir tout de suite. » j'affirmai, sans détacher mon regard du carnet. « il ira commander sa consommation au bar quand il aura fini. »

Finalement, Ginny se décida.

« Pour moi, ce sera une bièraubeurre. »

« Et pour moi un whisky pur-feu. »

« D'accord, c'est noté. Vous désirez autre chose? »

« On ne mange pas ici… » répondit Ginny d'une petite voix, puis, en fusillant Blaise du regard. « On était juste venus boire un verre. »

« Et on a prévu d'abandonner Théodore ici! » ajouta Blaise, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

J'éclatai de rire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tant et si bien que mon propre rire me parut étrange. Blaise me jaugea de la tête aux pieds.

« Puis, il sera entre de bonnes mains. » affirma-t-il sans détacher son regard du mien.

Je me crispai à cette dernière remarque, mais ne la relevai pas. À la place, je pris congé d'eux, et je me dirigeai d'un pas gauche vers le bar. Tom me servit une bièraubeurre et un whisky, puis il me demanda.

« ça se passe bien, avec tes amis? »

« Très bien. » je dis, sans grande conviction. « c'est juste que Ginny fait la tête parce que Blaise a amené un ami à lui alors qu'elle avait prévu de passer la soirée avec son petit-ami… »

« Je vois. »

Je remerciai Tom, puis je pris les commande du couple pour aller leur porter. Ginny m'adressa un nouveau sourire lorsque je revins à leur table.

« Et voilà pour vous. Je vous laisse régler la note auprès de Tom. »

Puis, j'ajoutai, à l'adresse de celui-ci.

« Tom, si tu te demandes où je suis passée, je suis partie fumer. »

Sur ce, je pris ma veste et je sortis dans la cour extérieure, qui menait en principe au Chemin de Traverse. Théodore était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, clope au bec. Je lui adressai un léger sourire, puis je vins m'installer à ses côtés. Je sortis mon propre paquet de cigarettes de ma poche. Un cric de briquet plus tard, et j'expulsai un nuage de fumée âcre, avant de soupirer d'aise.

« Tu fumes? » me demanda-t-il après un long moment passé à m'observer.

« Oui… » je répondis, l'air rêveur. « C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai gardée de la guerre. »

Il hocha la tête, puis ne dit rien d'autre. En mon for intérieur, je savais qu'il avait compris de quoi je voulais bien parler, là où les autres ne comprenaient pas le besoin presque compulsif que j'avais de m'intoxiquer les poumons. Nous restâmes un moment à contempler le ciel. Un ciel sans étoiles, couvert de nuages. Quelle ironie…comme si, nous, pauvres malheureux, étions capables d'apercevoir les étoiles.

« Tu es tout seul? » je finis par demander, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre nous.

« Ouais. » répondit-il, maussade. « Mais il n'y a que Blaise que ça dérange. Il essaie désespérément de me caser avec la première venue. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'as personne? »

« je suis très bien tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour être heureux. Je te retourne la question, Granger. »

« C'est la même chose pour moi. » j'éludai, simplement, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

Un de ses rares sourires. Et j'en étais la raison. Allez savoir pourquoi ce simple constat me donna un peu de baume au cœur. Théodore Nott ne souriait jamais. Il était toujours sérieux quoiqu'il arrive, ce qui pouvait le faire paraître prétentieux aux yeux du commun des mortels. Je tentai alors de me rappeler comment était le Serpentard lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelais, il avait toujours été solitaire et indépendant, cela n'était donc guère étonnant qu'il n'ait personne dans sa vie. Je me souvenais également d'un esprit remarquablement brillant et ouvert. Nott était le seul de sa maison qui ne m'avait jamais insultée, et qui m'avait toujours parlé de façon civilisée. Il s'en fichait d'être vu en compagnie de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me rappelais aussi de ces longues discussions que nous avions eues avant le cours d'arithmancie, ou encore à la bibliothèque, endroit qu'il fréquentait assidûment et qu'il semblait chérir au plus haut point. À l'époque, je m'étais découvert beaucoup d'affinités avec ce garçon qui, finalement, n'était pas si différent que moi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette simple pensée.

« Nous sommes des incompris. » je finis par chuchoter, en lui jetant un regard oblique.

« Non, nous appartenons simplement à une catégorie supérieure. » répondit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle catégorie? Tu aurais une théorie sur le sujet? »

« Nous sommes trop bien pour eux, voilà tout. »

Alors, je pouffai de rire, sous son regard amusé. Une fois encore, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec ses propos. À part Ron, je n'avais eu personne dans ma vie, alors que Ginny avait déjà à son actif trois ou quatre petits-amis. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon, et je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, je gardais jalousement ma vertu à l'abri. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Ron s'était lassé. Je n'étais pas en mesure de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait, ayant toujours refusé ses avances. C'était peut-être idiot de s'attacher à de telles conceptions, mais pour franchir le pas, j'attendais le bon. Et cela ne faisait aucun doute que Ron n'était pas le bon. Je soupirai. Puis, je me remis à étudier Théodore.

Il avait grandi. Il avait vieilli. Il paraissait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il semblait crouler sous le poids de son fardeau, rongé par un mal que je n'étais pas en mesure d'identifier. Mais Théodore restait Théodore, il était stoïque, il continuait à avancer en fermant les yeux, il essayait de garder le cap malgré l'embarcation qui menaçait de chavirer. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à l'époque, bien trop obnubilée par Ron, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'objectivement, Théodore était beau, malgré ses traits fatigués, malgré son air las et absent, malgré les cernes qui soulignaient son regard. Son regard, parlons en. Il était profond, pénétrant, d'une belle couleur outremer, quiconque s'y plongeait n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en réchapper. De longs cils bruns entouraient ses yeux, rendant son regard encore plus abyssal, il avait un maintien princier, une façon de s'habiller élégante et raffinée. Son nez était certes un peu long, mais ce détail ne jurait pas avec le reste, tout semblait s'harmoniser parfaitement: son front haut, ses pommettes saillantes, son visage buriné. Sa bouche aussi était désirable, comme tout le reste. S'il était seul, cela devait être par choix, parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles qui devaient résister à son charme. Je me mis à frissonner alors qu'un vent coulis passait par là. Théodore, apparemment, le remarqua puisqu'il me proposa:

« Et si on rentrait? »

J'hochai la tête en silence, puis acceptai le bras qu'il me tendit. La chaleur du bar nous accueillit, ainsi que le regard médusé de Trisha lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme qui était à mon bras. Théodore grimaça lorsqu'il vit que Ginny et Blaise étaient partis. Je pouffai de rire, en réalisant que Blaise avait mis sa menace à exécution. Théo finit par hausser les épaules, et par se rasseoir à sa table, moi en face de lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? » je finis par proposer.

« Vous servez de la bière? »

Je compris alors qu'il parlait de la bière moldue et non pas de la bièraubeurre. J'acquiesçai en silence, puis je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le bar.

« Tom, il me faudrait deux bières. » je dis, en tendant vers mon patron une pièce.

L'interpellé me fit les gros yeux.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de boire pendant ton service? » demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé.

« Je sais. » maugréai-je. «Alors donnes en une, s'il te plaît. »

« Je plaisantais, mon petit. » répondit le barman en prenant deux chopes. « Je te donne ta soirée. »

« Quoi? » je demandai, hébétée.

« Je te donne ta soirée, tu es libre. Profites-en bien. Cela n'arrivera pas deux fois. »

Puis, il me fit un clin d'œil en me tendant mes boissons. Sourire aux lèvres, je défis le tablier pour le lui rendre. Il me le prit, tout en me gratifiant de son éternel regard bienveillant. Parmi tous les serveurs qu'il avait pu employer, j'étais sa préférée, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter un comportement paternel à mon égard, une fois, il m'avait même confié que j'étais la fille qu'il n'a jamais eue. Et comme tous les autres, je supposais qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur. Lorsque je revins vers Théodore, ce dernier était toujours là. Il me gratifia d'un sourire lorsque je lui tendis sa bière, et fut surpris lorsque je gardai l'autre pour moi.

« Tu bois? »

« hé oui… » je répondis, en lui réservant mon regard le plus mystérieux. « je ne suis plus une sainte nitouche, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« j'espère bien. »

Puis, il leva son verre, pour m'inviter à trinquer.

« à nos retrouvailles. » commenta-t-il d'une voix grave.

« à nos retrouvailles. » je répétai, sourire aux lèvres.

Nos chopes s'entrechoquèrent, et on en but chacun une gorgée. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien. Et c'était à Théodore que je le devais. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi sentimentale, d'être aussi cucul, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la lueur d'un nouvel espoir s'illumina en moi. Certes, cette lueur ressemblait davantage à une étincelle plutôt qu'à la bonne vieille lumière aveuglante, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

« Tu avais quelque chose de prévu, pour ce soir? » je m'enquis finalement.

« au départ, je devais suivre Ginny et Blaise partout, mais maintenant qu'ils m'ont abandonné, je n'ai effectivement rien de prévu. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal finalement. »

« Blaise parlait tout à l'heure que tu allais passer ta soirée sur tes cours… »

« C'est pas faux. »

« Tu fais encore des études? »

« Depuis Septembre dernier, oui. » répondit-il, posément. « Je vais à la fac… »

« Pour étudier quoi? »

« La médicomagie. Je veux être médicomage. »

« Je vois. » répondis-je, quelque peu surprise par le choix de filière de Théodore.

« Et toi? » demanda-t-il, en rivant son regard sombre dans le mien. « Comment tu en es venue à travailler dans un bar miteux? »

« Mais je l'aime bien, ce bar! » je protestai, en affichant une expression outrée. « non, sérieusement, j'ai tenté le concours pour être juge au Magenmagot, mais j'ai été recalée… »

« Recalée, toi, alors que tu étais major de notre promotion? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« Oui…C'est Dolores Ombrage qui présidait le jury… »

« Je vois. » commenta-t-il, sombrement.

« Elle a toujours eu une dent contre moi… »

À ces mots, les lèvres de Théodore s'ourlèrent en un sourire en coin. Son fameux sourire en coin que je commençais à dangereusement apprécier.

« Je m'en rappelle. » commenta-t-il, espiègle. « J'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle venait faire à Poudlard, son incompétence crevait les yeux. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire franchement. Théodore, contrairement aux autres Serpentard, n'avait pas fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il avait mieux à faire que de cultiver la mégalomanie du vieux crapaud, avait-il dit à l'époque, s'attirant les foudres de ses pairs. Je me surpris alors qu'il aurait fait une bonne recrue pour l'AD, même s'il était déjà très bon en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. Mais Harry n'aurait sûrement pas été d'accord pour l'accueillir dans nos rangs. Dommage…Parce que s'il avait marché dans nos pas, peut-être qu'il aurait fait des choix différents quand il a été mis au pied du mur.

« D'ailleurs, » reprit-il, « j'ai trouvé ça vraiment gonflé de vous être autoproclamés Armée de Dumbledore. C'était vraiment culotté. De qui était cette idée? »

« De moi. » je répondis, en rougissant légèrement.

« ça ne m'étonne pas. » répondit-il, simplement.

Je réalisais alors qu'il n'était pas en train de m'en faire le reproche, loin de là. L'amusement pétillait au fond de son regard outremer, et à présent, j'étais convaincue qu'il aurait adoré l'idée si je lui en avais parlé. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, songeuse. Théo posa alors sa main sur la mienne, ses doigts effleurant ma peau livide. Je frissonnai à ce contact.

« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir retrouvé, Granger. Tu as pour ainsi dire sauvé ma soirée. »

« Tu m'en vois ravie. » je couinai, d'une toute petite voix.

Mon regard croisa le sien, et ma vue se troubla légèrement. Je fus happée par le tourbillon outremer, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je retirai prestement ma main, terrifiée par ce que j'étais en train de ressentir. Théodore s'agita lui aussi, et détourna le regard, avant de se remettre à siroter sa bière. Je disparus bientôt dans la mienne. Théodore reposa finalement sa chope sur la table, et me sourit.

« Et toi, Granger? Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu avais prévu pour ce soir. »

« En principe, je devais travailler. »

« C'Est-ce que tu faisais, non? »

« Oui, puis… »

« On est arrivés. »

« voilà. »

« Tu devrais y retourner, non? »

« Tom m'a donné ma soirée. »

« Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que te coltiner la compagnie d'un Serpentard plutôt chiant? »

« j'ai connu plus chiant, je t'assure. »

« Granger? »

« Mh? »

« Si tu n'es pas accompagnée ce soir, cela signifie donc que tu n'es plus avec Weasley? »

Mon visage se ferma lorsque Théodore me parla de mon ex. je me massai nerveusement la nuque, comme pour détendre le nœud qui était venu s'installer entre mes épaules.

« je suis désolé. » s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

« Ce n'est rien. » je marmonnai « tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Cette fois, il était embarrassant, limite pénible.

« il me reprochait d'être trop frigide… » je repris, dans un souffle.

« Ah, ça. » commenta-t-il.

Puis, voyant mon expression renfrognée, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

« C'est bizarre parce que mon ex me reprochait la même chose. »

Je levai les épaules, avec fatalité. Théodore m'imita bientôt. Je lui souris, bien que le ton de la conversation ne s'y prêtait pas réellement.

« Que veux-tu. On est des handicapés sentimentaux ou on ne l'est pas. »

J'hochai la tête à ses dires. Handicapés sentimentaux. C'était tout à fait ça. Les autres semblaient nous donner beaucoup d'affection, et nous étions incapables de la rendre. Nous étions tous deux réservés et pudiques. Je me surpris alors à penser que c'était avec lui que j'aurais dû finir, et pas avec Ron. Puis, intellectuellement parlant, Théodore semblait mieux me correspondre que mon ex. Au moins, il faisait quelque chose de sa vie et ne s'intéressait pas qu'au Quidditch. Avec Théo, je pouvais avoir des conversations structurées et intéressantes, jamais il ne m'avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Et en une soirée, je m'étais découvert plus de points communs avec Théodore, qu'avec Ron en plusieurs années. Peut-être était-ce de cela que nous avions besoin, de quelqu'un qui nous ressemble et qui nous comprenne. Être différents n'était pas une fatalité, loin de là.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Granger. » dit-il, légèrement amusé.

« Laquelle? » je bredouillai, mal à l'aise.

« Si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir puisque ton patron t'a donné ta soirée. »

« Ah. »

« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer la soirée ensemble. » poursuivit-il, imperturbable.

« eh bien, pourquoi pas. » je balbutiai. « Tu as un endroit particulier en tête? »

« Londres, la nuit, c'est très sympa à visiter. On pourrait aller se promener dans les beaux quartiers, et le long de la Tamise, main dans la main, comme des amoureux. Puis, on irait dans un petit restaurant, avant de s'enfermer au cinéma ou alors on irait voir un opéra. Et, une fois tout cela fait, je te ramènerai chez toi, et on se dira alors qu'il faudra se revoir un de ces quatre… »

Je pouffai de rire suite à son petit discours, puis je tendis la main pour sceller notre accord.

« Marché conclu. » je répondis simplement.

Il serra ma main en retour. Puis, de concert, nous nous levâmes, pour prendre nos affaire. J'adressai un signe de la main à Tom, qui me répondit tout aussi discrètement. Puis, je suivis Théo dehors. Cependant, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il décida de me laisser passer. Il posa sa main au creux de mes reins, puis il me poussa doucement dehors, faisant preuve de galanterie, ce que Ron ne faisait pas forcément.

Notre soirée fut magique. On se promena effectivement le long de la Tamise, admirant la beauté de notre capitale lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Il avait fini par prendre ma main pour nous emmener au restaurant, où je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me forcer pour manger, le nœud qu'il y avait à mon estomac s'était spécialement dissipé pour l'occasion. Il régla la note et nous emmena à l'opéra. Nous parlâmes longuement du spectacle que nous venions de voir, et je m'aperçus qu'il était capable de donner un avis critique très détaillé. J'admirais sa culture, son sens de l'observation, son esprit d'analyse. Son esprit était brillant et séduisant, j'adorais sa façon de penser et de voir les choses. Plus tard, nous étions en train de marcher dans les rues de Londres, il me tenait par les épaules et je le tenais par la taille. Puis, comme promis, il me ramena chez moi. Étrangement, j'avais eu envie qu'il m'embrasse, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de m'embrasser la joue, puis de s'en aller, tout en se promettant de se revoir la semaine prochaine. Je finis par me laisser tomber sur le lit, heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps, même. Et quand je fermai les yeux, mes vieux démons ne vinrent pas m'assaillir, je profitai d'un sommeil sans cauchemars. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais dormi une nuit complète, sans avoir été réveillée par intermittence toutes les heures. Je pouvais le dire sans honte: ce soir, j'étais heureuse. Réellement heureuse.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais, je suis chiante de ne pas avoir fait en sorte qu'ils s'embrassent. Ca aurait été trop facile si c'était arrivé maintenant, j'ai envie de les faire galérer un peu. Retour à la réalité dès le prochain chapitre, ils renoueront bien trop rapidement avec ce quotidien qui les empoisonne =D j'ai déjà la suite en tête, et ça ne va pas être très gai, ça va être même très noir. Je pense diviser cette fic en deux parties. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres celle là contiendra, mais j'ai déjà planifié la suite dans me tête. J'espère que ce début vous aura plu. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit 1er juin<strong>** 2012**:_

**Je sais que j'ai posté un chapitre plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et je mets _Revivre _en hiatus. IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'UN ARRET DEFINITIF. Je vais la reprendre tranquillement, dès le début, pour gommer les incohérences et vous en présenter une version toute neuve, revue et corrigée, et surtout, je ne mettrai pas autant de temps entre chaque update. Je laisse donc Revivre en ligne jusqu'à ce que je poste la nouvelle version, entièrement mise à neuf. Car il s'avère qu'à l'état actuel, je suis complètement bloquée pour l'écrire, et il faut parfois faire table rase du passé pour prendre un nouveau départ.**

**Quel est donc ce nouveau départ? Eh bien, je vous propose une toute nouvelle formule, ce qui me permettra entre autres d'exploiter une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis peu. On se retrouve donc face à un couple qui périclite. Sur une idée d'Hermione, elle et Théodore vont voir un conseiller conjugal pour espérer remettre de l'ordre dans leur couple. On aura donc Théodore et Hermione qui vont raconter leur histoire depuis le début -depuis la rencontre à Poudlard, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, donc. L'histoire actuelle n'aura pas trop d'intérêt, vu que ça se passe dans un huis-clos. Non, le plus intéressant, c'est que je vais jalonner le récit de flash-back mettant en scène leur vie commune, en présentant leurs potes (Ginny, Drago et Blaise), les moments de bonheur, les moments difficiles, sans oublier les petites disputes parce que l'un aura osé dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas divulguer.**

**En résumé, dans cette nouvelle version, vous retrouverez des passages de la fic' actuelle, qui auront été remaniés (par exemple, la narration à la première personne ne sera que dans les flash-back, sinon, ce sera une narration à la troisième personne). La nouvelle version comportera qui plus est entre 20 et 25 chapitres, tout dépend de mon inspiration et de mon envie à dire vrai. Les flash back seront insérés dans l'ordre pour une meilleure compréhension, parce que là, ça fait un peu fouillis :/**

**Comment vont se passer la suite des opérations? Pour le moment, je mène de front la saga du fils prodigue, et Would you be happier. Je débuterai l'écriture de la nouvelle version de Revivre dans la foulée ou peut-être même un peu avant, à la fin de mes examens. J'espère publier le premier chapitre d'ici juillet-août, tout dépendra de comment j'aurai avancé dans la fic, mais c'est sûr que je ne la publierai pas avant d'en avoir au moins écrit la moitié. Au moins, je serai sûre de publier un chapitre régulièrement.**

**Ensuite, je mettrai la fic actuelle en complete, avant d'en commencer une nouvelle. C'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai pu trouver pour sauvegarder les messages que vous m'avez laissé sur la première, parce qu'il serait irrespectueux de tout virer alors que vous avez quand même pris un petit moment pour me communiquer votre ressenti par rapport à mes chapitres. Je dirai dans la fic' actuelle que la nouvelle version est dispo'. Voilà comment ça va se passer. J'ai même tellement hâte de recommencer à l'écrire que j'aurais envie de la réécrire _maintenant _pour pouvoir vous la poster la plus tôt possible. Je vous informerai de l'avancement de la réécriture dans mes autres fics. C'est tout de même ma première Théo/Hermione, donc je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber comme ça.**

**Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire! Bisous bisous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! Il se peut même que j'édite ce post de temps à autres pour vous donner des infos sur la suite des évènements. Je vous laisse quand même mon livejournal, puisque c'est un outil que j'utilise assez fréquemment. Vous me retrouverez sous le pseudo de _styxxounette._**


End file.
